


Waiting

by uniquepov



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [12]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “What’s this, then?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own, don’t make money from it, don’t sue.
> 
> Wendymr and Lindenharp and me, we’re just a bunch of odd socks.

James settled onto his knees, hands folded behind his back, head bent. The sight of him brought Robbie up short.

“What’s this, then?”

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And why would you be waiting for me?”

“I’m sure you can think of a few reasons.”

“Aye, I probably can, at that.”

James watched through his lashes as Robbie perched himself on the end of the bed. James waited. Robbie waited. Finally, James cracked.

“Sir?”

“Hmm?”

“Shall I…?

“Do you know what I think?”

James shook his head.

“I think you should fetch those purple socks.”


End file.
